


Obey Me!/Reader One shots

by Kawaiikittygamer2299, livdoodles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ., Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Other, Unresolved Feelings, implied smut maybe, kinda unrequited love but not really, levi is insecure and needs a hug, most of these will be beta read but no promises, mostly female or gn pronouns probably, reader is y/n, reader may be mc depending on individual oneshot, requests are currently open!, theres two authors so writing style will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiikittygamer2299/pseuds/Kawaiikittygamer2299, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livdoodles/pseuds/livdoodles
Summary: obey me! shall we date? one shots! written by Olivia and Kitty. Requests are open!Most recent chapter: asmo/reader. late nights
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Request Page + Intro!

hi everyone! my name’s Liv, kitty's here as well, and these are our rules :)

\- I’ll write for all the brothers + undatables!! (diavolo, barbados, soloman, and Simeon) to my best degree

\- regarding Luke, I’ll write for him in the sense of him being 10 and basically the MC’s little brother.

\- nsfw is something I’ll be kinda picky about, because I’m not super comfortable writing about it yet. light nsfw is ok, and will be tagged as lemon/lime depending on how intense it is.

\- I don’t write canon/canon ships, only canon/reader or canon/reader/canon.

\- no inc*st between brothers.

Feel free to request anything within these guidelines :D

Note that kitty does not write for Belpegor or Levi, but Liv does. each fic will be marked in the notes for who wrote it.


	2. Leviathan/Reader - Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter contains: insecure levi, unresolved feelings, some not so unrequited love.

Leviathan’s chest felt heavy when he was near you. Not a bad way, per se, but in the way in which it was so filled with nerves and anxiety and, aug, feelings, that he could hardly stand it. But he loved the feeling more than anything. Even if it was like a 100 pound weight was sitting on his chest when you were around-( which, face it, was most of the time. It seemed you liked hanging out with him, even if he never understood why,) he never wanted the feeling to stop. It was scary how much he endured the anxiety of being around you for extended periods of time and how much he was fine with it. It was almost cute how much he endured for you- the heavy feeling of his heart beating against his ribcage could be quite overwhelming at the best of times.  
He knew what the feeling was, of course, he wasn’t stupid like Mammon to not figure it out and properly face it. He’s watched plenty of romance animes to where he identified the feeling pretty early on- he liked you. It was so simple yet so heartbreaking. After all, who could like him, a dirty otaku, like that? You deserved better than him, even if it hurt to think about. He knew how romance worked and all, he’s played so many dating sims that he knows they way to someone’s heart. But this isn’t a dating game that he bought of akuzon, you aren’t some fictional character with a predictable route or storyline. You’re three dimensional. You have _real_ emotions and _desires_ and you’re _tanginable._ Levi doesn’t know how to interact with _real_ people, even if he likes being around them. He always felt embarrassed after ranting to you for hours on end about how the new season of his favorite anime played out- Everything about how they robbed Ruri-chan of a potential love interest that made sense to how much he loved the small details of each character’s designs, even if you said it was ok and how much you liked seeing him be so passionate and how he had sparks in his eyes when he talked- he couldn’t help but be embarrassed by his small quirks that defined him when it came to you.  
He couldn’t help it and he hated it- he always found himself to be so unattractive and worse than his brothers, and he knew he wasn’t good enough for you. There was no explanation for why you spent the most time with him or listened to his rants besides you pitying him, right? There was no way in Devildom that you liked him as anything more than a friend, and he had known this since he registered what he felt. It just wouldn’t happen and he had thought he accepted it. He didn’t. He never thought much about how you could have felt, because he was sure you didn’t feel anything like he did. He was wrong to do so.  
Especially because you did like him back. Everything about Levi was adorable to you- from his cute rants to his multicolored eyes which were so beautifully unique to him- orange with a hint of purple, _so cute-_ to his fringe which just covered his eyes that he uses to cover his face when he’s embarrassed, everything about him was _Just. Too. Cute._ If only you had the guts to tell and then convince him that you weren’t tricking him, which you knew would happen, the poor boy’s too insecure about himself to think anyone would like him- he’s even expressed that to you before because you _are_ his truest friend. _Like Henry and the Shadow Lord,_ he’d say. You always agreed with him, smiling and nodding at his analogies. You wished you weren’t just his truest friend- and maybe one day you could tell him that. For now, though, you were content watching him play games and watching TSL together and cuddling (which always made him embarrassed, but he was always happy to do it). After all, tomorrow is another day, and maybe you’ll be strong enough to tell him. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Olivia!  
> Word Count:695  
> requested? no, i just like writing levi aalkdfl  
> requests are open, comment under the first chapter :)


	3. asmo/reader: late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asmo can't sleep. neither can you, so you text him. Fluff.
> 
> this isnt beta read or edited because i wrote this at 2am lol enjoy

Asmo sighed, tossing in his soft, comfortable bed. The pink sheets shifted against his skin, slipping down his chest as he moved to sit up. He didn’t know why, but for the past week since you got to the Devildom he just couldn’t sleep properly. Dark circles were starting to form under his eyes, causing him to use a stronger concealer than usual. For some reason, you had picked _him_ to get close to, knowing full well who he is. 

_Of course they’d want to be around me!_ He told himself, even though he himself never saw the point. Beneath all the layers of confidence that he displayed, Asmodeus was terrified of being forgotten and left behind. He _had_ to make himself irresistible, whether it be his flirty personality or his looks, or everyone would _leave._ Asmo didn’t want them to leave. He may be attention seeking and a man-whore, according to some people, but he didn’t know what else to do. What else would make people _love_ him?

Slipping out beneath the sheets, Asmo let his feet hit the cold floor, reaching out to his night stand to grab his D.D.D. There were hundreds of notifications from his various social media- Devilgram, mostly- and some miscellaneous text messages from past booty calls that he never bothered to open, mostly commenting on how nice of a fuck he was- before he noticed a message from a certain human pop up at the top of his screen. He hummed, pulling on leg back onto the bed, resting his chin on it. Asmo scrolled to the top of his messages, clicking on the message that you had just sent. 

_Hey, are you still up? (received 2:28 am)_

Asmo smiled softly, almost sadly, readying to message you back with something in character for his overtly lusty self. If you could call it that. Before he could though, another message sent through, from you.

_Probably not, huh. It’s 2am and you're probably getting your beauty sleep. Sorry to bother! (received, 2:30 am)_

Asmo shook his head, typing out his response quickly. He wanted you to pay attention to him, even if he wasn’t at his peak right now. _He deserved it._

_Actually, I am awake~ I woke up a couple minutes ago after a lovely dream. Do you need something, Olivia-chan~? (read, 2:31 am)_

A small lie- hopefully you wouldn’t notice, but how could you? Its not like you knew his sleep schedule. 

A typing bubble popped up, and not long after so did your text.

_I couldn't sleep, actually. Did I wake you up? I’m sorry if i did.(Received 2:32 am)  
I wanted to talk to someone, mostly. (Received 2:32 am)_

A small giggle left the demon's throat. You were always so considerate, especially considering he was a demon- and the avatar of lust. You never seemed to mind, though.

Asmo considered inviting you to his room. He could list the cons- for one, you would see him when he’s not 100% perfect looking, which definitely wasn’t ideal, but he would also have someone to be around and maybe get lucky with, even if he wasn’t sure if he wanted that from you. Just being close to you in general seemed more than ideal to him.

 _Fuck,_ when did he become so touch starved? Screw it, he sent the message. 

_Would you like to come to my room? It’d be nice to be around my calming presence, and I’m sure it would help you sleep~ (read, 2:35 am)_

There was a short pause before you sent the next message.

_Actually, i’d love that, if you don't mind. Give me a few minutes and i’ll be right over :)_

Asmo stood slowly, grabbing a pair of actual pajama pants to get into. He didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. He turned on the small light on his vanity, which brightened his medium sized bedroom. 

A small, quiet knock, hit his door. He would have missed it, if he wasn’t listening for it. He turned to his door, a small, genuine smile on his face, opening it happily. Your smiling, albeit tired, face greeted him, as he urged you inside. Your frame was so small compared to him, arms scooped up holding a small panda plush in your arms. You sat softly on his bed, looking towards the demon.

He followed your lead, moving to where he could sit next to you. Close enough to bump shoulders. You leaned towards him, head gently resting on his shoulder, Asmo brought his arm around you, a gentle embrace, nuzzling his chin into your head. A small sigh of content left you, the panda plush falling from your arms onto the bed, face down. 

Asmodeus doesn’t think he's ever been this warm and happy in a long time. He decides he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 815. Written by: olivia
> 
> aaaaaa i dont even like asmo that much?? but uh enjoy,, next will be a mammon fic lol.


End file.
